A PokeSpe Christmas Party!
by PokeRescue18
Summary: A one-shot fanfic. The PokeDex Owners have gathered at  Platinum Berlitz's mansion for a Christmas party! What if the newcomers from Unova decided to join in the festivities? Hilarity ensues! Multiple shippings present!


I do not own Pokemon Special

It's sure is Christmas time again! And it looks like our beloved PokeDex Owners are invited to Twinleaf Town in Sinnoh for a formal Christmas party courtesy of Platinum Berlitz. Let's see what happens now. . .

"Hmm, so this is the Berlitz mansion, the home of the Sinnoh PokeDex owner Platinum Berlitz," said Ruby gazing the surroundings with awe. "This place is perfect to hold a Christmas party this grand!I dare say, this is so 'BEAUTIFUL' beyond my wildest dreams!"

"Oh come on Ruby," replied an annoyed Sapphire,"I wouln't pay attention to detail here; it makes me boring" She was wearing the dress Ruby gave to her tonight."And I wouldn't have to wear this sissy dress and come to this stupid party if you hadn't insisted me to come with you-"

"Quit it, you two!" hissed Emerald "Don't you two even pay your respects to the hostess who invited us here?"

"Oh right sorry Emerald" said Ruby & Sapphire in unison. Then Sapphire whispered to Ruby "We'll settle this later." '_This is not going to be pretty_' Ruby thought.

Meanwhile on the other side of the room, there seems to be another commotion going on.

"Gold, you don't you dare sneak into the master bedroom!" said Crystal to Gold "That room is exclusive for the Lady Berlitz and her associates! And face me when I'm talking to you!"

"But serious gal, I wanna go there so badly" replied Gold "I wanna sleep in that soft, comfortable bed to pass the time. This party is soooo boring"

"I would heed Cystal and watch your tongue" warned Silver, "And besides, that kind of reckless behavior got you kicked out of the last party, remember?"

"Don't remind me of that". Then Gold stared at the chandelier and sighed "Boy, what did I got myself into?"

On a table beside the Johto Dex Trio the Kanto quartet were chatting as well.

"It's a good thing we arrived in time" Yellow said with a smile. Then she looked at the juniors in the separate tables and said "The party's sure getting lively, right Red?"

"Oh yeah, that's right Yellow" replied Red He asked Green "Do you know when the party's gonna start?"

"Don't ask me. I didn't even brought a watch" replied Green "It's strange that hostess is taking quite some time to get prepared"

"I agree" replied Blue "And on other matters, my sources have informed me that the new PokeDex owners from a faraway region called Unova are gonna come in to the party too! I'm so excited to meet them all. Hehehe."

"Sigh, noisy woman" replied Green. In response, Silver glared angrily at Green at the nearby table.

Several minutes passed until the door flew open and the final guests have arrived. There were four of them. Other Dex owners just stared at them. Indeed they do not know who they are but a quick glance at the stranger's devices indicates that they are indeed the Unova PokeDex owners. And the long silence was broken by a boy in that group,

"We came from Unova after being invited to this Christmas party." the boy looked around the room and continued his speech" Oh yeah, I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Black and I'M GONNA BE THE CHAMPION OF THE POKEMON LEAGUE!"

Black's earsplitting scream reverberated throughout the room, annoying several Dex Owners while others let out a sweatdrop.

"Hey, this guy has a lot in common with you, Red", said Green

"Ahehehe, you don't say. . ." replied Red with a sweatdrop.

The girl next to Black pulled him back and said, "Please bear with my eccentric employee. He always introduces himself in that manner. Anyway, I'm White, the owner of the BW Agency. It's a pleasure to meet all of you."

"White, aren't you forgetting us? I'm Cheren and this is Bel. Nice to meet you all." Cheren then said "Bel, where're you going?"

"I'm just going to see that boy over there" replied Bel "And I'm curious to see how that boy manages himself like that"

Then Bel approached the table and stared at Emerald with curiosity. Then she said "You're soooo cute! Just by your look I wanna pinch your cheeks-"

"Don't you dare pinch my cheeks!" retorted Emerald

Bel was persistent. "But still, you're so cut that I still wanna pinch-"

It was only interrupted with a booming voice from a microphone, "May everyone please turn your attention to the front stage. The party is about to start. Thank you"

Everyone turned their attention to the front stage to see the Sinnoh Trio Diamond, Pearl and Platinum Berlitz dressed in formal attire. The Platinum spoke, "First of all I would want to thank all of you in making this party possible. We also apologize for the long wait for we expected the arrival of the Unova Dex Owners into this party. To start things off, here's a performance from our beloved manzai duo, Diamond and Pearl!"

"Thanks Platinum," replied Diamond "Say Pearl, wanna start this with a bomb?"

"You bet Dia", replied Pearl "It's showtime!"

Dia & Pearl: When you think of Pokemon. . .  
Pearl: You think of their appearances right?  
Dia: You don't say!  
Pearl: Take the Pokemon Rankurusu as an example. (Shows a picture of the said Pokemon)  
Dia: Eehhh? What kind of Pokemon is that?  
Pearl: It's a cute Pokemon seemingly covered in a jelly-like substance.  
Dia: Whaat? A Pokemon covered in jelly? I wanna eat that! *Drools.  
Pearl: (whacks Dia) That's enough of you food excuses, buster!

The audience cracked up at their performance. Then Prof. Oak stood up and spoke, "This party is grand. I would've thought that Miss Platinum would go to many lengths to invite all of us here for a wonderful time. This is a great Christmas gift indeed." He raised his glass full of berry juice and said "Let's cheer for Platinum Berlitz for making this Christmas party possible."  
The Dex Onwers raised thier glassed and said altogether,

"CHEERS!

Merry Christmas everybody!


End file.
